We Set this Fed on Fire - Billy Joel
This song was performed by Billy Joel on the 100th episode of Prime Time Aug 11th 2014. {Song sung to the tune of “We didn’t start the Fire”. For original lyrics see: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/billyjoel/wedidntstartthefire.html } Brian Pillman, APA, Edge, Chyna, Bubba Ray, Mr Perfect, Sarah Watson, Jacques & Ray Rougeau, DiBiase, Hart Foundation, Undertaker, Demolition Owen Hart, Jimmy Hart, Larry Zy-bys-ko. Vandenberg, Chessman, Stevie Ray, Arcanum Sandow, AJ Styles, Angelina, Velvet Skye Twin Towers, Kevin Steen, Regal’s visits to the queen, X Division, Bruiser Brody, Gordon Gekko goodbye! We set this Fed on fire and we kept it burning since it started turning We set this Fed on fire yeah we did ignite it so don’t try to fight it Trish Stratus, Korsakov, Jesse and Gorilla, Ov Roddy Piper, N Belaya, the Big Red Cock Ho-gan, Macho Man, Sid, Arcidi, Hee-nan Big John, Scott Hall, Jose vs Brock Steiner Brothers, Luger/Sting, Walkin’s got a winning team, Poison Ivy, Magic Man, Waylon Mercy, Big Boss Man, Jericho, Koloff, Yokozuna, Petrov, Triple H, Harley Race, Brothers of Destruction. We set this Fed on fire and we kept it burning since it started turning We set this Fed on fire yeah we did ignite it so don’t try to fight it Don the Rock, X-Pac , Mickie James, Wolf Pac Doink, Slick, Superfly, Pyles and his pizza pie Anderson, Kurt Angle, Tully Blanchard, Gangrel, Booty Girl buried alive, Andre and the Corp aligned, Oh-oh-oh. Molly Holly, Ric Flair, Mick Foley, Muta, Rick Rude, Hunico, Pharaoh, One Two Combo DDP, Danny B, SDB and Kennedy, Dolf Ziggler, Big Show, Akeem from the Congo. We set this Fed on fire and we kept it burning since it started turning We set this Fed on fire yeah we did ignite it so don’t try to fight it Davey Boy, Windham, Butch & Luke, Christian Austin, Bryan, NWA invasion, Nasties, Wrestlemania, Bulldogs, Hulkamania, Shaemus, Billy Gunn, Lil vs Pattersun, Paige, Paul, Booker T, Bull Nakano, DDT HBK, Double J, what else do I have to say? We set this Fed on fire and we kept it burning since it started turning We set this Fed on fire yeah we did ignite it so don’t try to fight it Bad News Brown, Four Horse men, Jake the Snake - champ again, Moondogs, Facelock, Beefcake, Punk, Rock, Vader, Raven, Clothesline, Ken Patera, Valentine, Shield, Deathwish, Bam Bam, Finkel and Gene Okerlund Ricky Steamboat, Jeff Hardy, Torrie, Goldust, LOD, Jim and Brett, Wade Bar-rett, Cactus Jack, Camp Cornette, Eddie Gilbert, Paul Orndorff, Judge Dredd says “I am the Law”, Rockers, Pillars, Gods of War, I can't take it anymore. We set this Fed on fire and we kept it burning since it started turning We set this Fed on fire yeah we did ignite it so don’t try to fight it We set this Fed on fire and we kept it burning since it started turning We set this Fed on fire yeah we did ignite it so don’t try to fight it We set this Fed on fire and we kept it burning since it started turning We set this Fed on fire and when we are gone may it still burn on and on… And on and on and on and on...